Fairy Tail Drabbles
by butaneandthebeast
Summary: A bunch of Fairy Tail drabbles, mostly fluff for all: Gajevy, Nalu, Jerza, Miraxus, Bixanna, Baccana. Marked incomplete because hopefully I'll keep on adding to here, but every chapter is a complete story Also marked M because there might be some adultness in the future. I'll put in a warning up top for those
1. Beauty and Hot Chocolate Gajevy

{{30 minute drabbles}}

Levy was trying her hardest to reach the top shelf, she really was. She'd finally found a copy of Beauty with the original cover, and she instinctively _knew_ that the book was going home with her. Lady luck, however, seemed to be negligent, because getting to the book was proving to be difficult. She had tried clambering on to the bookshelf even, when no one was looking, but she had gotten scared that the overloaded rack would fall on her. Just when she was at her wits' end, a seemingly disembodied, well-built arm reached out from behind her and grabbed the book. A sudden judder went through her, not completely from the disappointment that someone else had seized the book.

"This the one you want?" The voice belonged, presumably, to the hand. It was low and rumbly, bringing to mind dragons, and her shudders got worse.

"Yeah." She was proud of how even her voice came out, despite the weird effect he was having on her body.

Once she gave an affirmative answer, she felt the source of heat move a couple of steps back, taking the book with him. She finally turned around, able to see her saviour. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight. In front of her was about 80 kilos of pure muscle, over six feet, tanned, multiple piercings, hair swept back, reaching his waist.

'_Just the way I like them._' A small part of her brain twittered in delight. She quickly threw aside the thought, trying to think of something appropriate to say.

"Thanks!" Ugh, too chirpy, too chirpy. "I've been looking for that book for a while and…" she trailed off, not really having an ending to the sentence.

"Yeah, good book." He shuffled it in his hands. "Come on up and I'll ring you u–" He stopped mid-sentence. "You're not a crier are you?"

"Wha–?" The question had thrown her off-track.

"Just, err… it gets a bit sad and I was wondering if you cry… cos then I would recommend something else…" What was Levy supposed to tell him, that she wept for everything? For heavens' sakes', she sometimes found herself teary when her favourite character thought of sad stuff. But she wasn't going to admit that to a stranger, no matter how hot, especially if it would put her chances of getting the book in jeopardy. But lying felt wrong as well.

"I… sniffle…" she compromised. "But I've read the book before, I adore that cover, so…"

"Oh. Yeah, first edition cover…" The fact that he knew that much about the book just made him that much more attractive. She heard a mumble which sounded distinctly along the lines of "It'd be a shame to see such a pretty face cry."

"Pardon?" Levy pressed.

"Nothing." he responded gruffly, turning away. "As I was saying, I'll ring you up… unless you're not done…"

"Oh, I'm done." She assured him. "I'm only allowing myself a purchase a day… my book habit can be… dangerous." she admitted, shuffling around.

He grinned at her, and she nearly swooned. He started striding up to the cash registering, dodging over-sized books and stepping across stacks of comics with practice and ease, and she scampered behind him.

He probably noticed, because he called over his shoulder. "Sorry about the mess."

"I don't mind!" she offered with a smile. "It makes the place look cozy… and besides, I'm used to it." She felt butterflies when she glimpsed a smile on his face before he faced ahead again.

"That'll be £13.99."

"Isn't that too cheap? Not that I mind, but you know…" She trailed off, not sure where to look.

"It was on the shelf marked sale." He replied. She thought she was dreaming, because not only was her rare book very cheap, but she thought she saw the guy in front of her blushing. She was sure she hadn't seen any sign that marked the book as discounted, but she wasn't about to argue with someone who seemed to know better. She started asking questions to fill in the awkward silence which was sure to ensue.

"Do you own the place?"

"Yeah, used to belong to my dad…" he trailed off, but then as if wanting to fill in the silence himself, he elaborated. "I took over the place a few years back, but it's always been in the family. I used to spend all my time here, read most of the books on the shelves." Levy wanted to pinch herself, because the man was really proving too good to be true. "I'm Gajeel, by the way. Gajeel Redfox." He handed her her bag. His name sounded like a heroes out of an adventuring novel.

"Levy McGarden." She replied, taking the bag from him and shaking his hand.

"Levy." He repeated her name quietly as he handed her her change, as if saying a new word, and she thrilled at the way it rolled off his tongue.

All that was left to do now was to stuff her change back into her wallet and go. Levy hated this part. It felt so awkward. Not to mention she was having mixed feelings about having to leave. She wasn't sure that there was this much goodness in the world, and now that she found it, she was loathe to leave without grasping it. Just as she was building up her courage, she heard him speak.

"Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Sorry?" She seemed to be doing this a lot. She never knew what to expect from the man.

"Ah, naw, it's just that my cousin's opened a patisserie across the street, and she makes the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted…"

"I love it!" She had to force herself not to squeal.

"Tomorrow at 5 then? They have the best pastries in then too." His face lit up talking about the delicacies, and Levy found him too adorable for words.

"Definitely." She promised, and then, acting without really thinking, she she reached up on her tiptoes, pulled him in lightly by the collar, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Then, embarrassed by her own spontaneity, she turned on her heel. "See you tomorrow!" she called and waved.

"See ya, shrimp." She could hear the grin in his voice as the door closed behind her, his words barely reaching her in time.

Hang on, had he just called her a shrimp?!

Now that I'm done with uni, I can write much more. So I took a prompt and did a 30 minute exercise. I'm not exactly satisfied but I'm trying to work on it… Helpful ideas? Thoughts? More prompts? I take requests~~

Btw, the book I mentioned (or Levy did) was Beauty by Robin McKinley. It's a retelling of Beauty and The Beast, and actually the people who made the Disney version were hella "inspired" by it.


	2. Personal Bookmarker NaLu

**A/N Everything is typed on my phone so apologies in advance for the shittiness. Also it's 2.33 am, I've had 3 hours of sleep, and I need to wake up at 6.30am**

Lucy sighed for what seemed to be like the hundredth time. She almost never found a book which she didn't like, but this one was certainly trying. She had checked it out if Magnolia's library in hopes of researching more for her writing,but noe she was regretting her decision. The book was dry, convoluted, and many a times so faded she gave herself a headache trying to decipher the foreign script. Added to that the great distraction of having her very hot (in every sense of the word) boyfriend walk around half naked,and she was just about to throw in the towel. But she forced herself to persevere… Better to get it over with earlier than drag out the torture.

Just as she steeled her resolve, she felt strong hands silently wrap around her waist, broad back and muscular arms cocooning her. She gave a little squeak at the unexpectedness of it.

"Natsu,what are you doing ?" But instead of answering, Natsu gently but firmly pressed her down with him, before letting up and dragging her behind with him.

"Natsu,stop rocking me!" Natsu, in turn,only rocked them faster, culminating in them landing backwards on the ground, Natsu beneath Lucy, both staring at the ceiling. She loved this feeling, being held in Natsu's arms, loved and protected and ensconced in their own little world. Then she snapped back to the current situation.

"Natsu~~" she whined. Truthfully, she found it hard to be upset with him, but honestly, she had been trying so hard for that book, which did make her feel bad. "I didn't even get to see page nuumberrrr…."

"Page 473." Natsu finally replied.

That's when she realised that she truly, truly had chosen the right guy. And as she did,she found herself twisting in his arms to shower him with kisses.


	3. The Fast and The Precious Jerza

A/N: Guest-sama requested, your humble liege answered~

"DRIVE!" she screamed, as she pounced into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Jellal, completely unused to beautiful, frantic red-heads jumping into his car and commanding him to operate a vehicle, sat, frozen.

"DRIVE MAN DRIVE! DO YOU NOT-" she abruptly cut herself off before she said something more, something ruder, presumably. Seemingly realising the situation she was in, she took in a few deep breaths- inhale, exhale, ad - and then turned to him, smiling sweetly. The smile floored him faster than he could floor any pedal, ever. "Could we please drive?" She asked, "somewhere a distance from here." He finally snapped awake from his daze at her question.

"Any particular direction?" His voice was smooth, professional, as he started up the car, like this was an every day occurrence. He was quite proud of how it came out, actually. Bar his initial confusion, and you'd think this was his day job.

"Ermm..." She seemed hesitant, as if unsure whether to trust him enough with information. She probably wanted to go home.

"I can drop you off close by if you want, I won't go right up until where you want to go if you don't want me to." He glanced at her face as relief registered on it, before turning his attention back to the road as he navigated out of the parking lot.

"Lee Heights." She answered decidedly. So she'd decided to trust him. He smiled inwardly, and nodded.

"So... any particular reason for the rush?" his question was casual.

"I'm running away."

"So I gathered. Who from?"

She mumbled, and he didn't quite catch it.

"Pardon?"

"The police." It was juust above a mumble this time.

He almost snapped his neck looking at her. "The police?" He asked sharply. "Am I aiding and abetting a criminal?" His hand reached instinctively for the brakes.

"No no!" She placated him, smiling and touching his arm, as if to deflect it away from the brakes. "We were protesting- a peaceful protest against the rising school fees- but they called the cops anyway. I can't afford to have myself IDed." She sighed.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's my last term." She replied, interpreting his gesture correctly. "But once I graduate..." She trailed off, grinning wickedly, a mischievous glint in her eye. Her expression made him break out into a grin as well.

They drove in companionable silence for a while after that, like they'd known each other for ages. Actually, Erza became sure she'd seen him somewhere before. But how could she ask?

"You... drive well." She ventured finally. Maybe if she found out a bit more, it'd jog her memory. And it wasn't a lie either. He handled the wheel better than anyone she'd ever seen. Almost as well as she handled her swords.

"Thanks." He shot her a grin, and it went straight through her heart as she suddenly awoke to the realisation of how hot he was. Also- was that a tattoo on his face? "I'm still an amateur, though, only a few night time races here and there."

She remembered!

He was the university's poster boy, Jellal Fernandes, amateur racer and a Masters student from the Engineering faculty. More importantly, he was Simon's friend!

She shouted as much aloud.

"You know Simon?" He seemed amused at her outburst.

She eagerly nodded her head. "Kagura and Simon are my childhood friends."

"Ah."

_He had a really nice smile. Did anyone ever tell him that?_

He laughed, his voice ringing perfectly like a peal of bells.

_Had she... had she spoken out loud?_

Before she could be any more embarrassed, he spoke. "Here we are." Erza belatedly realised that they had reached her apartment complex. She was thankful, since she was blushing too hard to think of something witty anyway.

"So listen." He spoke again, voice gentle and somewhat shy. She was already climbing out of the seat, and he gently touched her arm to draw back her attention. She hoped he didn't see the shivers that went through her at his gesture. She sat back down onto the seat again awkwardly, head facing him, body facing outside halfway through the door. "We should do this again sometime."

She quirked an eyebrow, and he laughed sheepishly. She could really get used to that sound.

He, on the other hand, was blushing as he backpedalled "Ah, err, not the jumping into a random car or anything, because you know, that inadvisable, really, people nowadays are uhh- not that we can cast aspersions on people we know nothing of- but you know..." _Babbling, he was babbling. Abort, abort. Also, what exactly was the deal with the swarm of butterflies in his stomach?_ He mentally grimaced.

"Sure." She saved him as she acquiesced softly. "You like Love and Lucky?"

"The new pastry place near campus? I've yet to go there..."

"I work there~ We have the most amazing pastries, and I bake cakes! Cakes are my specialty you know!" She was all fired up, talking animatedly about her job, and Jellal knew he was falling deeper, much deeper than could ever be deemed safe. "...So I was saying, that you could visit me sometime? I work weekends!" Jellal realised that she had finished talking, as reality trickled back in, and was looking at him expectantly.

"Definitely." His lips curved into a smile once again.

"See you, then." She said softly, looking away from him as she got out of the car.

"See you." His reply's softness matched hers, as he turned his attention to his car.

"Oh-"

He whipped his head back to her in a flash.

"Thank you for the ride! I'm Erza. Erza Scarlett." She reached in through the window, offering her hand.

On impulse, instead of shaking it, he held her hand in his, draping it over his fingers, and lightly grazing his lips against it before looking up through his lashes and grinning bashfully.

"Hi Erza, pleased to make your acquaintance."

A/N: I know I know, both are a bit OC, but I had a really difficult time writing this T_T Both of them are such huge blushy dorks when they're around each other, and I didn't know how well I captured that. Also, Jellal kept coming out as way too smooth! WHy? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SMOOTH JELLAL, you're nothing but a nERD.

But still, I hope you liked it~

In other news, I called them drabbles but they just keep on getting increasingly longer so idk... Is it all the years of writing for uni? I can't seem to keep my wordcount down... they're just one-shots at this point I guess.

Oh, and I'm still open to pairing requests 3


End file.
